Operation Seduce Jeff
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Tired of Jeff not noticing her Annie comes up with a plan to seduce him


**I've decided to deal with the pain of Community being "benched" by NBC by writing fanfic. This was an idea I had gotten a few days ago. It's pretty smutty, just to give a heads up. **

**I own nothing nor have anything to do with this wonderful show. **

Annie nervously glanced around the study room, waiting for her and Jeff to be alone. Pierce, Shirley, Abed, and Troy had left for the night. But Britta was still there, quietly looking over notes for her psychology test. Leave, Annie angrily yelled in her head. How many more times can you ruin my chances with Jeff? She knew she wasn't being fair, and that Britta had no idea that she was doing anything. But Annie was on edge and wanted to put her plan in motion.

Finally Britta packed up her stuff, telling them she had to go home and make sure her cats didn't kill each other. Annie simply smiled and nodded as Britta walked out of the room. Once she was gone Annie covertly looked over at Jeff, who for once was actually studying. He had a big test in one of his classes on Friday (if he failed it he would fail the class) and had spend the last three nights pulling Annie level studying time. She had also spent the last several nights staying late to study in the library (while she loved living with Troy and Abed their antics made it hard for her to study, even in the privacy of her own room). Knowing Jeff's habits for this week made her able to form a plan on how to seduce him.

"I'll be back in a minute." She called out. Jeff simply grunted that he heard her as she walked out of the room. Once out of the library she quickly walked down the hall, almost jogging on her way to the bathroom. She threw open the door and glanced under the stalls to make sure no one was in there before locking herself in one of the stalls.

Her nerves were on edge from anticipation as she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She purposely hadn't worn tights today (she had caught Jeff glancing at her bare legs a few times), which meant right now, aside from her skirt and flats; she was bare from the waist down.

As she stepped out of the stall she wondered what she should do with her underwear. She hated to waste a perfectly good pair, but she'd left her bag in the library and she had nowhere on her outfit to put them (besides the obvious place one would wear them). So reluctantly she threw them in the trash can, and then looked at herself in the mirror. She had worn a particularly short loose skirt specifically for tonight. She took a few practice steps along the length of the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she moved normally no one could notice anything. But if she moved or positioned herself in just the right way it was obvious she wasn't wearing any panties.

"You can go this" She said to herself as she shook her arms in front of her. "You can do this. Operation Seduce Jeff is a go."

She stuck her head out the door to make sure the hallway was empty before she started walking back to the library. Though there was no breeze she could almost feel the air on her newly exposed area. She felt extremely naughty with each step that she took.

When she got back to the room Jeff was still studying. He barely looked up as she tentatively sat down in her seat. She wanted to yell out that she wasn't wearing underwear. But she knew it would be better if she gradually made Jeff aware of this fact.

She waited a few minutes before 'accidently' rolling her pen off the table. She loudly pushed her chair back and went over to it. Slowly she bent down to pick it up, feeling her skirt ride up as she kept her legs straight and bent deeply at the waist.

Jeff glanced at Annie as she retrieved her pen, then glanced at her again as she straightened up and went back to her seat. Did she, was she not…he shook his head, convinced his mind was playing tricks with him. It was hard enough controlling himself around Annie. He didn't need to imagine impossible scenarios to find her hot.

Annie grinned to herself, well aware that Jeff had noticed her before. She might be naïve, but she was still a woman. And like most women she had developed a sixth sense to know when guys were checking her out. She knew Jeff had looked at her when she bent over and probably got a glimpse at her bare butt. She decided to step up her game. She got up and went over to the couch, stretching her legs out as she propped herself up against the edge. She pretended to read her textbook as she arranged her legs just so, keeping one leg straight while curling the other upward just a little bit.

While Jeff kept trying to keep his eyes down in his book, he couldn't help covertly looking at Annie as she lay on the couch. How was it possible someone so short could have legs that went on forever, he thought. His eyes traveled upward and he coughed in surprise at what he saw. Prim and proper Annie, who couldn't even say the word penis (information Dean Pelton had volunteered during a particularly cringe worthy encounter), wasn't wearing any panties. He shifted in his seat as his jeans became unbearably tight.

Annie looked at Jeff out of the corner of her eye, happily seeing him squirm in his seat. It was time to go in for the kill. Keeping her head straight down in her book she pulled her legs upward and spread her knees, putting herself on display as much as she could.

"Annie." She looked over to see Jeff looking up at her. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're not wearing any underwear."

She smiled a faux innocent smile. "I ran out of clean laundry."

"So you've been walking around like this all day?"

She was an instant from saying yes and that guys had been drooling over her all day, when she suddenly decided to change tactics. Jeff liked to feel special and important, so it would work better if she was honest with him. "No Jeff. I was wearing underwear until I went to the bathroom and took them off. You're the only one who's seen me like this. It's all just for you."

She got up and slowly walked over to him, enjoying the feeling of power that washed over her. "Do you still think of me as a kid?" She gave her skirt a flick, exposing herself fully to Jeff before the material fell back over her. "Do you still think of me as a little girl?"

Jeff stood up and went over to her, not bothering to hide the bulge in his pants. Annie's eyes looked down at his crotch, noticing the erection he had sprouted. "If this was my reaction to kids we'd have to put sex offender alerts in the neighborhood." Before he could stop himself with the usual reasons of why he shouldn't do this he grabbed her and kissed her. She smiled for a moment before opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around and over his.

After a few moments she pulled away from him. Jeff looked at her in surprise as anger blazed in her eyes. "If you stop and say that this is a mistake, or that I'm too young, or relationships are complicated I'll…"

Jeff kissed her deeply before pulling his head back a few inches. "Not this time." He resumed their kissing, moving his lips up and down her jaw line and neck as his hands explored her body. His fingers circled her breasts before he took hold of one of them, gently kneading and massaging the flesh under her shirt. Her knees almost buckled as her nipples hardened to his touch. Annie brought her arms forward and began unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands over his chest as more flesh was exposed. Once she was done he quickly pulled it off, dropping it to the floor.

She wrapped her bare legs around his waist as he lifted her into his arms. For a moment she thought he was bringing her to the table. But instead Jeff brought her over to the couch she was on before and gently dropped her on top of it. He unbuttoned her blouse as fast as he could. At this point he was amazed he didn't rip the buttons clean off. Not wanting to lay there passively Annie pulled her shirt off once it was unbuttoned and unclasped her bra, yanking it off her as she wiggled her hips and pulled her skirt down until she could kick it across the room.

He pulled back and looked at her nude body, drinking her in. "You're beautiful." She blushed at his complement, which he found both confusing and charming, since he had never spoken truer words before. He dropped down and took hold of her breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue over her nipples as his lips sucked at the pert flesh. Annie moaned as he kissed his way down her stomach before running his tongue across and over her entrance. He slipped a finger inside of her as his tongue circled around her clit.

Annie's gasped and panted as she felt an unfamiliar pressure build up inside her. As Jeff's tongue ran over her clit she screamed as an explosion of pleasure burst inside of her. Her body shook as every muscle inside of her contracted. As her body relaxed and she caught her breath she tried to figure out what had happened. It suddenly occurred to her that she just had an orgasm. Her first one actually. Her only sexual encounter in high school had been a disaster. The few times she'd slept with Vaughn had been less then memorable. And while she had felt something when she'd played with herself at night it was nothing like THIS. If this was what sex felt like she knew now why people did it so often, she thought.

Jeff pulled a condom out of his pocket as he yanked his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. He rolled it on as he positioned himself in front of her. He looked at her to see if there was any hesitation, but her eyes clearly said she wanted this. As he pushed himself inside of her Annie cried out as she was hit with another orgasm. Jeff smiled at his ability to make her come twice in succession. He leaned over her and kissed her furiously as he moved inside of her, alternating between long slow strokes and short fast ones.

Images of soccer statistics ran through his head as he fought not to come too fast, determined to make this last as long as possible. Time became irrelevant as all that mattered was the woman beneath him. She dug her nails into his back and screamed his name as yet another orgasm shook through her. As her muscles contracted around him he finally couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out her name as his entire body shook from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. After what felt like forever he collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath. He felt her chest rise against his as she fought for air too.

Once they could breathe again he rolled off the couch, holding onto her as he hit the floor. She gasped and laughed as she lay on top of him, intertwining her legs around his. "Well, that was…" She said as she traced her fingers across his chest. He kissed the top of her head, silently telling her how he felt about what they just experienced.

Annie propped herself up on her elbows and looked into his eyes as she began the speech she had practiced in her head. "Jeff, you don't have to promise anything. I don't want you to feel you have to declare anything you're not ready for. If this is the only time we…"

He took hold of her as he looked into her eyes. "Annie, I've done some foolish things in my life. But I'd have to be a moron to let you go. I want to be with you, in every way possible." He grinned back at her mischievously. "Course, we do have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She joyfully laughed as he pulled her down to him. Operation Seduce Jeff was a success, in more ways then she thought it would be.


End file.
